


Hello, Vhenan

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: From a kissing prompt listAshalle greets Solas after a long time apart (Not NSFW but Saucy)Originally published 7/11/2018





	Hello, Vhenan

“Solas!” Ashalle shouted from the doorway to the great hall. Her big green eyes were full of excitement as she broke into a sprint. He chuckled to himself, it was so like her to be eager to see him, even if it had only been a few weeks. She jumped into his arms once she reached him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sinkers and whispers started to float about the great hall, but Ashalle paid them no mind.

“Hello, vhenan.” 

She buried herself into the crook of his neck and Solas took in a deep inhale. She smelled of honeysuckle and lavender, he missed that. He missed everything about her when she left.

“Creators, I missed you so much!” She cooed, as she jumped down to her own feet.

“I can see that! I have missed you too my heart.” He laughed, bending down to placing a kiss to her forehead.

She was so full of love and life. She made him feel so young and foolish, all practicality went to the wayside when she was near. Public displays of affection had never been his favorite thing, yet he didn’t mind now. He admired the way Ashalle could love so freely, so openly. Her small, calloused hands had taken his own now.

“Next time, you must come with me. My bedroll isn’t the same without you holding me,” Ashalle pulled him back into a tight hug. He ran a hand through her messy silver hair as a warm blush painted his cheeks. He could have been completely lost in this little moment had a voice not interrupted.

“Umm, I hate to interrupt but you are needed in the war room, Inquisitor,” Cullen seemed apologetic and almost embarrassed to be intruding on their moment. He almost had to remind himself they were in the hall not Ashalle’s personal chambers.

Ashalle’s face fell a little, she had wanted to spend the day with her lover. It seemed the inquisition was always taking any time she had. Solas must have seen her reaction, he raised a gentle hand to her cheek and spoke.

“Ma ghilas, I will be in the rotunda when you are finished. I’m eager to hear about your travels.”

Ashalle let out a heavy sigh, leaning into his hand.

“Alright, I’ll head over now Cullen,” She paused and a mischievous grin crept onto her face, she leaned in to whisper in Solas’ ear “Ar arisalemah, I will see you later.”

Solas felt his ears go hot, gray eyes flashing with surprise. Her boldness had taken him off guard, though it filled him with excitement.

—-

Ma ghilas- You go

Ar arisalemah- I desire/hunger

Elvish from project elvhen


End file.
